Llovizna y Huracán
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Jou Kido estaba desesperado. Necesitaba una novia con urgencia para el casamiento de su hermano. Cuando el alcohol y la desesperación se junta, pueden hacerte cometer muchas estupideces / Reto para Chia del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Éste fic fue escrito para mi Parabatai, siguiendo la siguiente consigna:

"Jou necesita una cita para la boda uno de sus hermanos mayores. No puede pedirselo a ninguna de las digielegidas porque están todas comprometidas o ya casadas. Él es el último en tener pareja desde que su novia le dejara. Así que decide acudir a una casa de citas. Le hacen ver a una chica la mar de interesante, aunque jamás pensó que sería la hermana de Daisuke."

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Jou Kido estaba desesperado. Necesitaba una novia con urgencia para el casamiento de su hermano. Cuando el alcohol y la desesperación se junta, pueden hacerte cometer muchas estupideces / Reto para Chia del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Llovizna y Huracán**

 **.**

Era el quinto shot de tequila que inundaba su garganta y ya el escozor causado era pasable. Se encontraba lo suficientemente adormecido como para seguir frunciendo el ceño cada vez que mandaba el líquido a su interior. Los que lo acompañaban no lucían tan distintos a él, aunque claro, Taichi y Yamato tenían mejor relacionamiento con el alcohol que él.

Jou Kido no era una persona "divertida" así que ese tipo de salidas con sus amigos de infancia, entre ellos Koushiro, no era de lo más común. Mucho trabajo, poco tiempo para nada, siempre las mismas excusas, pero la razón por la que aquel bar los tenía reunidos era por algo mucho más preocupante.

Shin Kido, su hermano mayor se casaba. ¿Cuál era el problema? Lo hacía con su ex.

─Tienes que admitir que Renge era una vil pe…

─Vocabulario ─Pidió Koushiro a Taichi antes de que termine su frase.

─Ni con alcohol eres divertido, Shiro ─Murmuró fastidiado el moreno.

─Amaba a Renge ─Siguió diciendo Jou jugando con su vaso vacío─. No sé si pueda verla casada con Shin.

─No es algo lindo ver a tu ex con tu hermano ─Inició Yamato─, pero creo que necesitas cerrar de una buena vez esa herida, Jou.

Todos asintieron a las sabias palabras de Yamato y aunque Jou sabía que su amigo tenía razón, le costaba aceptarlo. Habían terminado hace tres veranos cuando él viajó a Suiza para una especialización de cardiología; cuando regresó, Renge Shimizu estaba comprometida con su hermano mayor.

─Lo que necesitas es quitar un clavo con otro clavo. ─Taichi levantó la mano al cantinero para que sirviese un poco más a los cuatro vasos vacíos. Jou lo miró con curiosidad.

─Técnicamente, aquella frase es una vil mentira ─Dijo Koushiro esa vez─. No puedes sacar un clavo con otro.

─Además de que es físicamente imposible ─concedió Yamato─, nunca sale nada bueno de meterte con alguien para olvidar a otra persona. Ya lo hice.

─Y ahora cumplirán 5 años de matrimonio con Mimi ─Dijo divertido Koushiro levantando su chupito en honor a ambos.

Taichi rio con la acotación del ebrio pelirrojo aunque Jou seguía con su lamento hecho rostro. Recordar aquel detalle solamente era hincar aún más en la herida pues, de entre todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos, era el único soltero.

Siempre se imaginó que para sus treinta y cinco años estaría gozando de un trabajo estable, un departamento bien amoblado y una familia que lo recibiese al final de cada jornada. Dos de tres. No podías tenerlo todo en la vida, pensó. Dio otro sorbo más a su chupito.

─¿Y si buscas una novia? ─Preguntó Taichi a lo que los tres hombres lo miraron con duda─. No hablo de citas por internet, sino de lo tradicional: una casa de citas.

─¿Qué tan ebrio estás? ─Jou no se fiaba de las incoherencias de su amigo.

─¡Lo digo de verdad! ¡Shiro, respáldame! ─El pelirrojo que parecía somnoliento en su sitio, dio un respingo al oír su nombre, enseguida sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear─. Verás que no es un plan tan loco.

─Loco no.

─Desesperado ─Concedió Jou y Yamato asintió.

─¿Acaso quieres que Renge te mire con pena el día de su boda? O peor, que se mofe de ti por estar soltero mientras ella se casa con tu hermano.

Jou desconfiaba de su propio raciocinio a esa altura de ebriedad pero el escenario que planteaba Taichi era horrible. ¡Él no quería ser el hazmerreír de nadie y menos de esa mujer!

─Encontré éste sitio ─Dijo Shiro enseñándoles la pantalla de su teléfono a los tres hombres junto a él─. Es una casa de citas que atiende las 24hs.

─¡Márcalo, Jou! ─Instó Taichi.

─Pero…

─No pierdes nada con intentarlo ─Concedió Yamato.

─¿Tú también, Yamato? ─Preguntó Jou sin consuelo.

─Sólo imagínate a Renge mirándote con pena ─Volvió a mencionar Taichi.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar el teléfono, marcar el número que decía en pantalla y colocárselo al oído. Tras unos cuantos timbrados, la voz tras la línea anunciando la empresa de citas se oyó y Jou sintió la energía corriendo por sus miembros, como esa vez que se comió los restos de galletas que su madre había hecho para navidad bajo la ignorancia de todos. Mucha adrenalina, pensó.

─ _¿Alguna preferencia, Señor?_

Tragó pesado y pensó en Renge. Ella era delicada, de facciones angelicales y paso etéreo. Una genuina belleza hecha carne. Debía ser distinta, pensó. Sí, si quería dejar de sufrir por una mujer debía elegir a alguien distinta. _Un clavo saca otro clavo_. Ante la lógica de la ebriedad que se traía encima, aquella frase poseía toda coherencia.

* * *

Todo parecía darle vueltas. Tanto su cuerpo como su propia habitación. Quizá estaba experimentando un terremoto pero su cuerpo seguía igual de inerte que un costal de papas. Quizá estaba muerto y no lo notaba. Quizá…

El suelo hizo que cada fragmento de su cuerpo doliese como mil demonios. Todo daba vueltas y él había comprobado que seguía vivo. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio su cuarto en completa penumbra con un rayo de luz colándose de las ventanas.

Podría decir que estaba vivo pero se sentía peor que nunca. Sabía que no debía volver a salir con sus amigos y beber como lo hizo la noche anterior. Se premió mentalmente al tener siquiera noción de lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Su teléfono sonó y sintió que su alma se escaparía por sus oídos. Maldijo internamente y trató de enderezarse buscando así el bendito aparato. Al mirar a la pantalla y leer _Meiko Mochizuki_ en ella sabía que debía espabilar enseguida.

─Mochizuki-san ─Saludó cuando atendió la llamada de su secretaria.

─ _Kido-sensei, le recuerdo que tiene una reunión con el departamento de cardiología a las 10hs._

─Claro, claro… ─Dejó escapar un suspiro─. Estaré allí en media hora.

Se despidió de su secretaria y miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar el norte de todo. Se enderezó como pudo y fue hasta el baño para asearse. Sería una jornada bastante pesada, lo sabía.

* * *

Resaca más tráfico era igual a infierno. Cómo odiaba su vida muchas veces. O mejor dicho, odiaba las decisiones que tomaba. Si no hubiese aceptado la invitación de Taichi no tendría la resaca de ensueño que lo hostigaba en esos momentos.

Si no se hubiese ido a Suiza, ahora estaría casado con Renge y seguro tendrían dos hijos. Seguro.

Su fila de vehículos fue avanzando y dio gracias al cielo por ello. Ya llevaba retrasado unos minutos así que nada podía empeorar más. Pero entonces, una silueta salió disparada frente a él y cómo pudo, frenó el vehículo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sintió el golpe sordo de un cuerpo contra el capó de su vehículo.

Todo se detuvo entonces al igual que él. Volvió a maldecir y como pudo, bajó de su vehículo. Había atropellado a alguien.

Era una mujer de cabello granate que parecía reponerse del golpe, se sostenía la cabeza pero enseguida reaccionó buscando sus pertenencias. Tenía hojas desperdigadas por el asfalto y a las personas acercándose a ver qué le había sucedido.

─¡Lo lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Jou se acercó a ella.

─¡Maldita sea, idiota! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes venir y pasarme encima como si nada?! ─Bramó la pelirroja─. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Debo recoger éstos papeles, llegaré tarde!

─Emh, lo lamento… ─La histérica mujer comenzaba a quitarle la poca paz mental que logró albergar en su interior─. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o…?

─¡Quiero que te largues, idiota! ─Ella recogió sus cosas y sacándole el dedo del medio, siguió su camino. Jou quedó de piedra ante tal demostración mientras la veía marcharse a zancadas aceleradas.

Un día perfecto, pensó. Suspiró y volvió a su vehículo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero claro, Jou seguía con la insultante mujer de cabello lava en la cabeza. _Idiota._

* * *

Jun Motomiya no era una persona paciente. Su cabello alborotado y rojo sólo era una demostración de que ella era un incendio andante y todos la conocían por eso. Cuando el portero de la universidad la vio llegando con el aspecto hecho un desastre y un semblante claro de odio a la humanidad no se lo pensó dos veces para abrirle la puerta y dejar que pasara a su ritmo desmedido.

─Hola, Jun ─Saludó Hikari con su característica sonrisa que la pelirroja pasó de largo─. ¿Mal día?

─Y aún ni empieza ─Contestó Jun molesta siguiendo su trayecto mientras llevaba las hojas en su carpeta.

Y no mentía. Aún el día ni empezaba y a ella ya la habían echado por tierra, llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día y lucía peor que un espantapájaros. Tenía ganas de matar al idiota que la golpeó con su vehículo, debía agradecer que no venía a alta velocidad o la historia sería distinta. Sin embargo, lo último que quería era agradecer algo cuando su vida parecía ser una sátira horrenda.

Entró a su primera clase del día y lo que inició con un aula cargada de griteríos terminó con las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos encima de ella. No los culpabas, después de todo, no todos los días veías a tu maestra de historia del arte entrando con las ropas sucias, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, un claro semblante de perro y el odio en sus ojos.

─Buenos días, lamento el retraso… Como ya lo ven, no todos iniciamos el día con el pie derecho ─Intentó sonar casual y menos molesta mientras avanzaba a su escritorio.

─Al menos los que necesitan un mañanero ─Escuchó que uno de sus alumnos había proferido a son de burla y tras éste, algunas risas bajas llegaron a ella.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y sonrió con cinismo. Muchos que la conocían sabían que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno. Se giró hacia el estudiantado y señaló al chico que había dicho semejante frase.

─Le haré una pregunta, Sasagawa-san ─El chico comenzó a sudar frío─. ¿La vida con sexo es más divertida? ─El estudiante dudó en responder así que ella lo alentó─. Pues claro que sí. Pero no te resuelve la vida, a menos que, claro, tengas un pito mágico*. Porque de ser así, supongo que podrías haberme resuelto el hecho de que se me averió mi motocicleta o que el idiota del tránsito no me haya tirado por el capó de su vehículo. Muchas cosas me habría ahorrado gracias a su pito, pero como dudo que tengas uno mágico y resuelve-vidas, preferiría que machismos de ese tipo te lo reserves para tus reuniones de vestidores masculinos donde, seguramente, sí encuentras mágico muchas cosas.

La clase quedó helada y ella sólo sonrió para girarse, comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón acrílico lo que sería para la clase.

* * *

Miró su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo.

─Es hora, cariño ─Dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de su amiga tras ella. Volvió a maldecir─. No pongas esa cara.

─¿Es tarde para retractarme? ─Preguntó al volverse a Mimi Tachikawa, otra docente en el área culinaria de la rama gastronómica de la universidad.

Jun había salido de su primera clase para dirigirse a la sala de maestros. Debía preparar su siguiente clase, organizar horarios y preguntarse desde cuándo se había vuelto tan aburrida. Con la llegada de Mimi el recuerdo de lo que había prometido días atrás regresó y quiso tener más autodominio sobre su lengua.

Jun era un huracán. Arrasaba con todo a su paso y así de veloz era su boca para decir idioteces y la idea de una cita a ciegas propuesta por su amiga parecía ser pan comido pero cuando se acercaba la hora, sólo sabía que su lengua era más rápida que su cerebro. Otra maldición.

─Vamos, seguro será un galán ─Alentó Mimi estirando de sus muñecas para que se ponga de pie en contra de su voluntad.

Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

* * *

Quinta taza de café. Se sentía, técnicamente, mejor aunque lucía terrible. Era una suerte no tener guardias por esos días, así que sólo debía concentrarse en sus horarios oficiales y luego marcharse a casa a seguir con los expedientes de algunos pacientes.

Llevó a sus labios la cerámica fina de su escritorio cuando sonó su teléfono. Maldito tonito, pensó. Tomó el aparato y el nombre de Taichi apareció en la pantalla. La extrañeza se hizo sentir en su semblante, preguntándose por qué lo estaría llamando.

Enseguida pensó en la noche anterior y la idea de haber olvidado algo lo embargó. Intentó hacer memoria mientras descolgaba la llamada.

─Taichi, ¿sucedió algo?

─ _Espero que no te acobardes_ ─Fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de su moreno amigo─. _Ya me avisaron que te está esperando tu cita._

¿Cita? Pensó. Entonces muchas cosas comenzaron a fluir en su cabeza. La vergüenza de estar soltero, la rabia de imaginarse a su ex casándose con su hermano y la cita que había hecho para compensar esos sentimientos que lo azotaban internamente.

¡Maldita borrachera!

─Escucha, Taichi… Ayer estaba muy ebrio y─

─¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ─Lo frenó─. ¿Acaso quieres seguir ahogándote en alcohol y sentir lástima de ti mismo porque tu ex prefirió a tu hermano?

─…

─Tienes dos opciones: o sigues con lo que estabas haciendo y vas a la boda de Renge para que se mofe de ti… O te consigues una buenorra de novia y que le haga a Renge lamentar el dejarte ir.

Entonces comprendió por qué su amigo trabajaba como diplomático. El maldito tenía el don de la palabra de su lado. Muchas veces uno podía decirle que no y esa vez, Jou Kido comprobó cuán efectiva era la intervención del Yagami.

* * *

Volvió a releer el mensaje que figuraba en su teléfono. _Mugen Coffee_.

No sabía mucho sobre su cita, de ahí lo de "a ciegas" y eso le inquietaba bastante. Era un afamado cardiólogo a sus treinta y cinco años, tenía una vida profesional bastante resuelta pero la interacción con la extraña que lo esperaba en el interior de dicho café le aterraba. Irónico, pensó. No se sentía muy distinto al chico de doce años que se acobardaba por todo.

Bajó de su vehículo y caminó a la cafetería. No perdía nada, pensó y con esa mentalidad pseudo-positiva, buscó el número de mesa que le indicaba el mensaje.

─Disculpa… ─Habló Jou a la pelirroja que tecleaba ensimismada en su teléfono. Al oírlo, la mujer levantó su rostro entonces la sorpresa fue unánime─. Tiene que ser una broma… ─Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

─Eres el idiota que me atropelló.

─Tú eres la maleducada histérica ─Respondió sin ganas de ser cortés, pero sólo cuando la observó de frente y sin tanto alboroto alrededor como lo fue a la mañana que su incidente los juntó, pudo reconocer algo en la muchacha: le sentía familiar─. Motomiya…

La mujer que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse se detuvo al oír lo que había dicho el hombre. Él sonrió divertido ante la reacción y supo que tenía razón.

─Tu hermano es Daisuke Motomiya, ¿no es verdad?

─… ─Ella lo miró con desconfianza─. ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?

─Es un amigo de infancia ─La clara sorpresa de Jun sólo concedió al médico que Odaiba era terriblemente pequeña.

─Vaya… Y yo que creí que no podría sorprenderme más ─Sonrió con cinismo para seguir tomando sus cosas en plan de marcharse─. Pero no creo que algo bueno salga de esto, así que si me disculpas…

Jou recordó las palabras de Taichi y la imagen mental de Renge mirándolo con pena y burla lo asaltaron de nuevo. Nuevamente se sentía ridículo por temer por algo así. Y sin embargo, aquel temor lo hizo tomar la muñeca de la pelirroja. Ella se detuvo a mirarlo con sorpresa y él no supo qué le asustó más: su miedo mental o lo que aquella mujer podría llegar a hacerle si no la soltaba.

─Esto sonará extraño pero necesito tu ayuda ─Fue lo primero que dijo antes de soltarla─. Escucha: mi ex se casará con mi hermano. Ese día llegaré sin nadie como pareja y sería lo más vergonzoso del mundo. No tuve mejor idea que recurrir a las citas a ciegas… Es triste, lo sé, pero sólo tendrás que fingir que somos algo la noche de bodas.

Muchas palabras en un corto tiempo. Siempre había sido así, al menos cuando era un simple adolescente con más miedo que otra cosa en su cuerpo. Había hecho muchas estupideces a lo largo de su vida pero parecía que ninguna iría a superar la que reciente. Vio desconcierto en el rostro de la hermana de su amigo, no esperaba otra cosa.

─Lamento que hayas tenido una novia que se metiera con tu hermano pero no planeo ser coartada de nadie.

La mujer se marchó y él sólo pudo sentarse en el lugar frente al que ella abandonó, pedirse un expreso bien cargado y disfrutar del café mientras durase. No pudo esperar demasiado después de tantos sucesos repentinos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Jun llegó a la sala de maestros de su universidad, con un mejor aspecto de lo que fue el día anterior, vio a varios de ellos hablando animadamente mientras releían una invitación. Le pareció extraño ver aquello entonces cuando Hikari se acercó, como es costumbre, a ella para entregarle las planillas de su clase, no pierde el tiempo para preguntárselo.

Hikari le enseñó la misma invitación.

─Es la cena de fin de semestre ─Respondió la castaña.

─Vaya, ¿tan rápido pasa el tiempo? ─Preguntó Jun con diversión al tomar en mano la invitación─. A mí no me ha llegado.

─No te sientas mal, Motomiya-san ─La voz de uno de los docentes del área de artes comentó─, es para ir acompañado de pareja.

Jun tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja intentando contener sus impulsos de mandarlo a la mierda. Hikari reconocía esa mirada y si no quería que haya un asesinato a primera hora del día, debía calmar las aguas. Sabía lo que Jun diría "no necesito de ningún hombre para estar completa" y tenía razón pero el machismo en la sociedad era otra cosa y ella siempre sería razón de burla para muchos.

─De hecho, tengo tu invitación, Jun ─Dijo Hikari interviniendo, llamando la atención de muchos, incluída la aludida─. No te lo pude dar ayer siendo que fuiste a comer algo con tu novio.

La habitación puso total atención en la pelirroja y ésta en Hikari. Comprendió que la castaña estaba haciéndole un favor y quizá fue la presión del momento o la desesperación por no volver a escuchar estupideces como la que aquel maestro había dicho, que se animó a seguir la corriente de su amiga.

─¡Claro, claro! De hecho, ayer salimos a tomarnos un café. Trata de hacerse algo de tiempo para mí ─Finge una risa delicada─, ya saben cómo son los médicos.

Varias compañeras comenzaron a interrogarle sobre quién era, cómo se llamaba, dónde trabajaba y demás. Jun sólo pudo responder a algunas cosas y una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Hikari no faltó en ese intervalo de tiempo. Jun se retiró bajo la excusa de que debía empezar sus clases y dejó en el aire el asunto de su supuesto novio.

Maldijo todo lo que conocía mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, preguntándose por qué había seguido la corriente a Hikari. En ese momento debía invetarse un novio médico bastante atractivo que cerrase la boca a todos sus compañeros metiches. Las escenas del día anterior con el idiota del tráfico y la sorpresa de que resultó ser él su cita, la asaltaron.

─No estoy tan desesperada… ─Susurró para sí.

Dos maestras pasaron junto a ella, despidiéndose con amabilidad.

─Esperamos conocer a tu novio el viernes, Motomiya-san.

─Eh… Por supuesto… Él no… Él no faltará ─Se despidió con su mano y una sonrisa fingida. Sí, estaba desesperada.

Tomó su teléfono a penas perdió de vista a las maestras y buscó el número que le había dado la casa de citas con el nombre de su cita de ayer. _Jou Kido_. No perdía nada, pensó así que marcándolo, se llevó al oído el teléfono aguardando porque no la odiase por cómo lo trató el día anterior y quiera colaborar con ella en esa ficción.

─ _¿Diga?_

─Acepto ─Dijo Jun como entrada. Tomó aire al notar que Jou no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasado─. Acepto hacerme pasar por tu novia en la boda de tu hermano.

─ _¿De verdad? Yo… ¡Gracias!_

─Pero con una condición.

─ _¡Lo que sea!_ ─Bastante desesperado, pensó Jun. Estaban en las mismas.

─¿Tienes libre el viernes por la noche?

* * *

Jou detuvo su vehículo frente al departamento que le indicaba la dirección en el mensaje que le dejó Jun. Suspiró. Debía agradecer que la mujer terminó aceptando aunque sea por intereses propios. Bajó del vehículo cuando vio una silueta caminando hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento.

Jun llevaba una falda larga, negra y cómoda mientras que una sencilla y cómoda blusa de escote pronunciado cubría su torso. Jou se sorprendió por la tenida de la mujer y autoanalizándose cayó en cuenta que quizá él exageró un poco con la vestimenta.

─Creí que era una cena de gala ─Dijo Jou cuando la vio. Ella sonrió al mirarlo con un traje de gala y trató de no reír en el proceso.

─No importa, te ves increíble ─Le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo haciéndole sentir ciertamente avergonzado─. Les he dicho que eres un flamante médico así que ese porte te sienta de maravilla ─Le guiñó el ojo.

Él intentó no sonrojarse y centrarse en abrirle la puerta a lo que ella le agradeció. Ambos se dispusieron a marcharse mientras repasaban algunos datos que, como novios, debían saber del otro.

─Soy alérgico a las salsas picantes.

─No tengo alergias pero prefiero una buena cerveza a una copa de vino ─Dijo divertida.

─No tolero mucho el alcohol. Soy un muy mal ebrio.

Jun rio ante sus palabras y parecía que las tensiones iniciales por parte de Jou fueron disipándose. No debía ponerse tan nervioso, pensó. Ambos se necesitaban así que lo mejor sería relajarse, después de todo, mientras más natural pareciese, sería mejor. Aquella cena le serviría de experimento para la boda de Shin y Renge. Si parecían una pareja esa noche, tenía la corazonada de que nada les impedirá creer a los demás de que en verdad lo eran.

Llegaron a la casa de la rectora de la universidad, una bellísima y gran casa tradicional que abría sus puertas pesadas a los vehículos de los demás docentes presentes. Jun reconoció a varios colegas suyos y saludó con la mano a algunos más. Jou rodeó su vehículo cuando ambos se hubieron bajado de él.

─Creo que vomitaré ─Susurró Jou─. Odio sentirme nervioso.

─Hey, no es nada del otro mundo… ─No pudo continuar alentando al Kido cuando vio a Mimi y a Hikari acudiendo a ella para saludarla y caer en cuenta de que _su novio_ era Jou Kido.

─¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jou, estás con Jun! ─Dijo Mimi a viva voz llamando la atención de muchos otros a su alrededor. Jun no era la única que deseaba taparle la boca a Mimi en esos momentos.

─Eh… Odaiba es un pañuelo ─Comentó Jou.

─Si quieres fingir credibilidad, será mejor que actúes muy enamorada ─Comentó Hikari a Jun en un susurro─. Allí vienen más docentes.

Jun no necesitó otra invitación para tomar la mano de Jou y hacerla cruzar por su espalda baja. Jou la miró con sorpresa pero ella le guiñó el ojo. El momento de actuar había llegado, pero Jou se notaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Acaso tenía por complice a un niño de doce años?

Mimi y Hikari fueron avanzando hacia sus respectivas parejas, Yamato y Takeru, quienes al reconocer a Jou con Jun sus rostros de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

─Nadie nos creerá… ─Susurró Jou tomado por los nervios. Jun estaba cada vez más crispada por su inseguridad.

─Maldita sea, intenta fingir que me quieres.

─Apenas te conozco… ─Siguió diciendo en un susurro mientras avanzaban a paso lento, siendo el foco de atención de muchos invitados─. No tolero tantas miradas.

─¿Cómo mierda logras dar discursos médicos? ─Jou la miró con curiosidad─. He investigado algo sobre ti.

─Un poco de whisky… Me ayuda a desinhibirme con… ─No pudo terminar de hablar, no cuando Jun tomó la solapa de su traje con sus manos decididas para acercarlo a ella y fundir sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

Un beso bruto que luego fue tomando forma cuando las manos de Jun recorrieron su pecho, subiendo de a poco por su cuello. Tacto cálido, pensó Jou y sus hombros dejaron de sentirse tiesos, sus piernas parecían perder peso y su nerviosismo fue bajando de a poco. Mejor que el whisky, pensó.

Ella se separó para mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos, sonrió para arreglarle un poco su corbata y luego sus cabellos. Jou no podía dejar de observarla, se sentía en trance tras aquel beso.

─¿Mejor? ─Preguntó ella lamiéndose el labio inferior con descaro.

El calor comenzó a subir por el médico y no hubo respuestas por parte de éste, Jun tomó sencillamente su mano para encaminarlo hacia la entrada a saludar a la rectora de su universidad.

Los pasos tiesos de Jou fueron agraciándose un poco más. Los nervios ya no hacían estragos en él y su desenvolvimiento junto a Jun fue cada vez más fluido. Se tomaban la mano, ella susurraba en su oído, había miradas casuales entre ambos. Casi real.

Casi.

* * *

Volvió a estacionarse frente al departamento de Jun cuando las dos de la mañana figuraba en el tablero de su vehículo. Fue una velada bastante llevadera, ambos lucían más cómodos de cuando partieron de ese mismo departamento. Seguían recordando vivencias recientes y reían como idiotas pensando en las caras que ponían algunos maestros cuando ella relataba cuán continua eran sus episodios de intimidas ficticia.

─¡De verdad adoro tener colegas tan ancianos! Se les descoloca la mandíbula cada vez que se habla de sexo.

─No los culpo, es un tema algo delicado para nuestra sociedad ─Concedió Jou cuando apagó el motor. Ambos se miraron con la diversión reciente─. Debo admitir que me divertí más de lo que creí.

─¿No me tenías esperanzas, es eso? ─Fingió enfado a lo que él sólo negó con la cabeza y miró al frente.

─Nunca se me dio bien mentir, fingir mucho menos. ─Dejó salió un suspiro─. Es por eso que me aterra la idea de presentarme a la boda de mi hermano… No sé si pueda mirarlos casarse y no sentir nada.

Jun lo observaba mientras hablaba. El tinte de gracia había terminado. Notaba la frustración del médico y lo comprendía. Ella tampoco era muy buena mintiendo, siempre fue un libro fácil de leer, demasiado transparente, quizá. Era posible que se debiese a esa transparencia que muchos no toleraban estar con ella.

Ella entregaba más de sí misma de lo que los demás estaban dispuestos a dar. Sonrió con tristeza y donde Jou posaba su mano, sobre la palanca de cambio, ella posó la suya propia sobre la de él. Él la miró con curiosidad.

─Cuando llegue ese día, prometo hacerte creer que estás enamorado de mí… Entonces esa chica no significará nada más. ─Genuina, pensó Jou cuando la miraba. Sonrió a sus palabras y se acercó a ella. Quizá seguía algo alcoholizado del otro día. O quizá seguía desinhibido con aquel beso que Jun le dio antes.

Rozó sus labios con los de la pelirroja, ella no se apartó. Fue un beso más suave que el de hace un rato. A diferencia de ella, Jou no llevaba la violencia en sus movimientos. Él era torpe e inseguro, mientras que ella dictaba seguridad en cada paso. Si las personas fueran lluvia, él sería una sencilla llovizna, mientras Jun era un huracán.

Ella llevó sus manos al rostro de Jou y profundizó aún más el beso. Llenó de éxtasis su boca y se regocijó de cuán grácil era su lengua. El espacio pareció quedar chico para ambos, pues no sólo sus bocas se besaban, todo su cuerpo quería hacerlo. Adoraba sentir esa calidez en ella, esa tormenta haciendo estragos en él. Que revolucione la calma que él intentaba congregar en sí mismo.

Cuando el aire fue faltando y la consciencia se nubló, se separaron. Observándose con intensidad y un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas, sonrieron. El rubor y el calor en sus cuerpos los delataban, por más que quisieran decir lo contrario.

─Es solo práctica… ─Susurró Jun y Jou asintió─. Sería ideal que me besaras así cuando tu ex nos mire.

─Lo tendré en cuenta ─Respondió también en un murmullo.

─Creo que nos hace falta más práctica.

─Opino igual ─Miró su reloj─. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

Jun rio y volvió a besarlo. Esa noche, Jou no volvió a su departamento, en su lugar, se apropió del cuerpo de la histérica mujer que atropelló hace unos días, mientras la despojaba de sus prendas y despertaba la sed primitiva que los hizo uno bajo el sudor de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

*Lo del pito mágico me lo tomé de uno de los videos de Magali Tajes, una capa total.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Especialmente a ti, Parabatai :3

Nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
